Chained
by Lack of Common Sense
Summary: Bound by a contract he didn't want to a person he didn't know, Sebastian was forced to leave his promising, though illegal, career behind and become the babysitter of a spoiled rich teenager. 17!Ciel, AU, BL, SebaCiel, smut (probably). Ecchi for sure. I like things hot.
1. Chained

**Chained**

It was on the first day of the end of his life he was forced to become a butler. He became a gift, just a present, just a thing that could be discarded easily, just like that, with a snap of fingers. He was going to get back on Lau for this, there was no way he'd let something like this just slide. Truth be told, he had been regretting dealing with that cursed Chinese ever since, it brought him little good and as he thought back, there really had been only a few times he found beneficial. And when that stupid job came around and he agreed to it… his career of an assassin went down the drain.

He even had to ask Lau to do him a _favour._ He could have as well gone and signed a contract with a devil. The outcome would be the same.

Sebastian Michaelis was displeased.

Nevertheless, no matter how much he disliked it, at the moment, he was standing beside a lady in a red dress and three dorky looking servants, wearing a stylish suit, and was waiting for his… _young master_ to appear. The name of the kid was supposed to be Ciel Phantomhive and it was his seventeenth birthday. Also, strangely enough, the kid was an earl.

No. Sebastian couldn't say he was happy to be there. He had made some research on the name and found that the Phantomhives were the owners of a moderately famous toy-making company. Toys, as in, normal toys for kids. And although some of their toys were rather questionable, Sebastian couldn't see how he could possibly not die of boredom here. Babysitting someone who had already grown up enough not to need a babysitter. Or a butler for that matter.

Lau had said it was Baroness Dalles' idea, to get a butler for the young head and the only remaining member of the Phantomhive family, but Sebastian doubted that and wouldn't be surprised at all if it turned out it was Lau's doing in the first place. That would seem like him, that meddler.

The door opened and Sebastian straightened up, looking that way. A slender, not very tall young man of teal hair and pallid skin was standing there, his blue eyes grazing the scene before him, an unhappy expression on his face. Mrs. Dalles – Sebastian decided to nickname her Madame Red, since it was the only colour she was wearing – counted silently and on three, they all cheered: "Happy Birthday!" Sebastian didn't join the choir, though. He just watched the boy curl his think, pinkish lips a little.

"Aunt Anne. I believe I have said several times that I do not wish to celebrate my birthday." He stepped closer, arms folded on his chest.

"Aw, come on, Ciel, don't say that!" Madame Red waved her hand. "I got you a very special gift, you know!" Reaching for Sebastian, she pushed him forward. "See!"

"… Who is this supposed to be?" Ciel eyed Sebastian as though he had acknowledged his existence only then.

"A highly capable butler," Sebastian twitched, hearing it, "just for you to use!"

"Oh? I don't think I need one," Ciel's eyes were still glued to Sebastian's face. The so-said butler was making sure to remain completely stoic; there was no way he'd just let some brat read him.

"But! He can cook, he can clean, he's able to take care of the garden, he can help you with your studies and work and altogether is way more capable than this useless trio over here," she said bluntly, a smile curving her lips. Sebastian noticed that she'd entirely ignored how devastated the three servants were by her words. "Also," her eyes turned to Sebastian, "he can't refuse. He has to obey you, so if you accept him… Lau has assured me that this man is very loyal." There was something left unsaid behind these words, but Sebastian decided not to question it at the moment.

Ciel walked past the dining table on which cake and some small presents were, and stopped right in front of Sebastian. He had to look up to be able to look into the raven's eyes, but he did not seem to mind. "Lau again, huh. I wouldn't have expected that this day and age, I could get a personal slave as a birthday present," he said, a small smirk moving the left corner of his mouth slightly upwards.

"He…" Madame Red started, but raising his hand in a simple gesture, Ciel cut off whatever she was going to say. "What's your name, _butler_?"

Swallowing the retort that struggled to get out, Sebastian bowed his head. "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service."

"Very well then, Sebastian," Ciel said, turning away, "you may follow me. The rest of you, don't bother me today. Clean this stuff up, eat the cake and if there are any presents that you can't not give to me, leave them in my room somewhere."

"But, the birthday party—" Madame Red started, but Ciel shook his head. "There will be no party."

Completely content with the fact he didn't have to celebrate the birthday of a person whom he didn't know, Sebastian followed the boy, leaving the disappointed quartet behind.

Walking down the hallway, Sebastian about a step behind Ciel, the teal-haired young man was explaining all of Sebastian's duties. "I'm going to have you supervise the three idiots and entrust you with seeing to that they don't do too much damage. Finnian – the gardener – is stronger than he looks, but just as clumsy. Meirin, the maid, wears really strong glasses and becomes entirely useless when she loses them. It's happened a few times before and it is likely to happen again." Ciel paused in his speech, as he stopped in front of a door and waited. Realising quickly what that was supposed to mean, Sebastian opened the door for him and held it until the young master went through, then he followed. While he was doing that, countless curses surfaced his mind and he knew already he was going to hate every minute of this.

Sitting on a chair behind a table, Ciel continued. "Lastly, there's a chef whose only ability is to burn whatever he cooks. I'm sure he'd be able to burn tea water, but he's American, so no surprise there. His name is Bard. I'd like you to either teach him how to cook, or cook in his stead." Leaning his back into the armchair, he sighed. "Even though this all is just a big pretence game."

"Pardon?" Sebastian tilted his head.

"Well, the moment you dislike anything I do, you can just up and leave, right?" Ciel looked at him, a wry smile shortly appearing on his lips.

Sebastian shook his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot. Because of Lau, I'm afraid even if you walk all over me, I have to smile and bear it."

"Oh? That sounds shady." Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me, you had some kind of a job, something illegal, and Lau covered for you. Now you owe him and so you are here." The boy stretched in the chair, like a cat, and watched Sebastian's stiff and expressionless face. "I'm just guessing, though." There was a smile, feigning innocence, and Sebastian clenched his teeth. He just wished he could tell this oh-so-smart kid to mind his own business and then slam the door while leaving.

"Well, aren't you sharp," he said instead. Considering this boy knew about what Lau does beneath the surface, there was no reason to hide the truth.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Every day, wake me up at half past six a. m. My breakfast, my clothes and my school bag have to be ready by then. Once I am ready to leave," the Earl opened a drawer, taking out some papers, "drive me to school. You _do_ have a driving license, right?" he shot a look towards his new butler.

Sebastian nodded, then raised an eyebrow in surprise, noticing the boy silently exhaled in relief. Ciel handed him the papers, saying: "Here's my timetable and the address of the school. I have to be there at least fifteen minutes before the classes start. Oh yes, and you have to pick me up as well. In fact, I _need_ you to be there. My classmates tend to be a bother and if you are there waiting, I can always say I have important matters to see to and use you as proof. That way, I won't be forced to spend time with them." Getting up, he walked over to one of the bookcases. "How good is your ability to keep secrets?"

And Sebastian – he finally understood what Ciel meant by playing pretend. "However good my Lord needs it to be," he bowed deeply, not a hint of irony in the sentence. Always faithful to his job, he meant every single word he had said.

"The serious type, eh," Ciel nodded, as though he was answering a question he asked himself before. "Sometimes, I go out at night, and I don't want you to follow me. Or, if you feel like you have to, keep your distance so that I don't notice your presence. It would bother me. Get it?"

"… Understood," Sebastian chose the simplest response; he was not supposed to question what Ciel did.

"As for the rest of the day, you are to help me with whatever you deem necessary. I know you are going to have a tight schedule and I won't require you by my side at all times. There, however, are going to be days I'll need you to be there as my escort, and…" Ciel eyed him, "a bodyguard."

Sebastian nodded again, remaining quiet. Silence fell on the room, and Ciel took one of the books and walked back to his chair. He opened it, but closed it again and looked at Sebastian. "So," he said, "what was the reason Lau had to cover for you?"

The butler shook his head. "A part of my agreement with him is that I am not to tell you that. I apologise."

"Aren't you supposed to obey each and every of my demands?" Ciel's eyebrow cocked a little.

"Of course, if you ordered me to tell you, I wouldn't say no, but… pardon my straightforwardness, my Lord, but it is in your best interest not to know." Sebastian, bowing his head, added: "Could you _please_ not order me to tell you that?"

Ciel gave him a long, questioning stare, but then he shrugged his shoulders, returning to the book. "Very well." After a moment, he looked up. "You're still here?" he narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian bowed slightly, hiding his unhappy expression that way. "My apologies. I was under the impression my Lord would expressly tell me to leave, shall he no longer require my presence."

Ciel's lips curved into a small smirk. "You really have gotten the hang of it quickly," he said and Sebastian was unsure whether it was sarcasm or not. "Do your job, then. I would recommend to start with the kitchen," the earl said, shooting a brief glance to the clock that was on the wall. "It's about time for Bard to prepare lunch."

Sebastian bowed again ad wordlessly, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 **o*o*o*o**

"Did you call for me, my Lord?" Sebastian entered Ciel's study after knocking and getting the young earl's approval.

"Ah, yes. Is everything going smoothly? I haven't seen you since lunch, so I was wondering." Ciel set his book down calmly. He seemed to read a lot; that was unusual for a person his age, or so Sebastian thought.

"Did you call me here only for that?" the butler asked, but immediately continued. "I think I'm coping with my new role well," he said, his reddish orbs focusing on the earl's profile.

"That's good, then," Ciel said and got up. "But no, the reason I called you in here… I'm going out. I want you to prepare me some clothes. Nothing too flashy, just something appropriate for a midnight stroll. I will be returning around four in the morning."

"Do you want me to let the other servants know?" Sebastian said, his voice monotone and showing the biggest amount of disinterest he was able to put into it.

"No, I would prefer if nobody knew about it," Ciel said thoughtfully. "And as I've said before, whether you follow me or not…" he sighed. "Do as you see fit. However, if I notice you following me, I'll order you to stay here next time I go out. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the raven nodded simply. A while ago, he began wondering what exactly was behind those night strolls, and all he could come up with was that Ciel had a woman he would regularly visit – or he might simply want to have fun like the other youngsters do, drinking and dancing and… stuff. Sebastian, whose only purpose in life used to be to kill those whom he had on his order list, then get money from said killing and afterwards buy better equipment to carry out assassinations more smoothly, then begin the cycle all over again, had no idea what kind of fun could people possibly have behaving in a group like a bunch of idiots. Nonetheless, he would respect it, if anyone wanted to do so.

"Good." Ciel turned away. "Do as I told you. I'm leaving in half an hour."

Sebastian bowed his head and leaving the study, he want to Ciel's room to pick said clothes. He did check the whole house and went to each and every single one of the rooms, trying to memorise it as quickly as possible, and he recognised Ciel's room without having to ask about it. Though the Phantomhive house was huge, it was not chaotic and he soon knew everything about it – he even found a secret passage in Ciel's bedroom. There were several more, and the former assassin struggled hard not to call them escape corridors. It was unlikely the boy wouldn't know about them, and Sebastian assumed that if Ciel was going to leave unnoticed, it had to be through one of these. Of course, he went through each and every of them, and found the exits. It was highly unlikely Ciel would go out using a different passage than the one in his bedroom, considering it was where he would change. Not to mention, the servants, as Sebastian discovered, were forbidden to enter Ciel's room once he declared he was going to bed, and they couldn't enter until it was time for him to get up. This piece of information was interesting, albeit no such ban had gotten to Sebastian's ears, meaning it probably didn't concern Sebastian himself.

The butler, because that was what he had become, did as he was told, preparing a pair of trousers and a simple shirt for the earl, both of dark shades of blue. The nights were cold around this time of the year, so he added a black sweatshirt and a grey jacket, plus a pair of gloves. After thinking about it for a moment, he added a scarf as well. As for shoes, he was sure the earl was going to decide for himself, so he set everything on the bed neatly, then left the room, nearly running into Ciel, who was just about to enter. "It's ready," he said silently, stepping out of the way and bowing. Ciel nodded and entered the room without a single word. The door clicked behind him.

Turning away, Sebastian walked quickly into the room that Ciel decided would be for his butler only. He changed hastily and shoving a knife into his pocket and a gun and a separate silencer into another, he left the room, locking it, and he went to hide near the exit of the passage he thought Ciel would be using.

Several minutes passed and he was already starting to think that he might've guessed wrong, that Ciel was already gone and he was waiting there while the earl was somewhere having fun, but then, rustling came from underneath him. He was sitting in a fir tree, motionless, and couldn't be possibly noticed from down there, and he let out a silent relieved sigh when he saw the bushes moving and Ciel crawling from underneath them, wearing the attire Sebastian had chosen for him.

He looked around in the snow, not seeing any other footprints than his own, and he nodded, satisfied to see that he was alone there and nobody was following him. Of course, he had no idea Sebastian didn't just _walk_ there, that would be a stupid thing to do and Sebastian had little interest in amateurism, of course; watching Ciel slowly walk away, the butler smiled to himself and climbed back on the balcony he used to get onto the fir tree. The earl didn't turn back once, and therefore Sebastian climbed down the wall about twenty yards away from the passage safely, unnoticed, and followed the boy, hiding in the shades.

The moment Ciel was a little further from his home, he stopped particularly trying to walk stealthily, entering the dim-lit streets. The Phantomhive mansion was on the very edge of town, so everything was pretty far from there. Ciel, however, was walking slowly, as if there was no need to hurry. Sebastian caught up to him quickly and was just a few steps from him whilst the earl didn't seem to notice him. Suddenly, though, the young man stopped and pulled out a phone, and Sebastian quickly ducked behind a few trash bins to remain hidden.

Ciel was calling for a cab.

That wasn't good.

But…

It was not anything Sebastian couldn't deal with.


	2. Shackled

**Shackled**

It began snowing and Ciel, who got out the taxi and gave the cabbie a generous amount of money – quite a bit more than what the driver asked for – was walking down the street. There, in the city centre, the snow melted into grey slush because of the salt, dirt and countless feet and wheels rushing through it. The magic of winter that was very apparent in the outskirts had no power in town.

The young earl was making his way through the crowd. Even around midnight, the streets were very lively. The teal-haired teenager looked around to make sure he was not followed; not seeing Sebastian anywhere, he formed a pleased smile and slowed down for a bit, making a turn to enter a yard of a small block of flats. It was a shabby-looking place, and as he started walking up the stairs to get to one of the flats, each and every of the steps creaked under his feet. He was making a lot of noise and so he was not surprised when several doors opened and people looked outside to see who was passing by.

"Hey, Alois," he kicked the last door on the first floor, because that was the only damn door that didn't open. Well, it was to be expected, because that guy was as deaf as a log and just as thick. There was no use hoping that he might hear anything going on outside his place.

"Coming," came muffled from behind the door and then some sounds which suspiciously resembled the sound effect of a person's body falling flat on the ground after stumbling over a pile of trash. Eventually, the door opened and Alois was standing there, his blonde hair messy and bags under his eyes.

"You look horrible."

"Glad to see you, too," Ciel snorted and passed by the blonde to make himself comfortable. "So why'd you call me out here? Also, why is it so dark in here?"

"Last time I was here, I forgot to have the light bulb fixed," Alois yawned and ruffled his hair, then closed the door.

"I see. And why did you want me to come here?"

"Come on, Phantomhive. Hang out with a classmate on your birthday."

"Nonsense. My birthday was yesterday."

"Oh, is it already past midnight?" There was another yawn. "Maa, I guess it doesn't matter. Want something to eat or drink?"

"Depending on what you got." Ciel sat down where he remembered a couch – it was way too dark in there to see anything. The curtains were thick and closed permanently, from what Ciel knew. This flat was Alois' hideout for whenever he felt like he needed a breather. He was – sort of – a noble as well, but didn't really bother to live up to it. In fact, he got to the title like a blind guy to a violin and had no clue what for. And so, every time he felt he was fed up with the stuff he had to do, he just slammed the door and went to that tiny flat he called his lair.

A light flashed dimly as Alois opened his fridge. "Some snacks and beer. Oh, and one last can of coke."

"I'll have the coke, thanks. And just to make sure, I hope we both mean the drink, not the drug."

"I don't intend to drug you," the blonde chuckled and grabbing Ciel's and his own drink, he went to plop on the couch next to Ciel.

"When was the last time you showered, for God's sake?" Ciel's nose wrinkled as he took the cold can, opening it with a _psst_. "You stink like garbage."

"Hmmm… Let's say, sometime last week?" Alois shrugged. "I've been depressed."

"Why?" Ciel took a sip. He didn't care about Alois' problems, but he knew he would have to listen to them anyway.

"Boyfriend trouble."

"Oh?" Ciel leaned back and stirred uncomfortably because the couch was a piece of shit which should've been thrown out ages ago. "What kind of trouble? Maybe he hates the fact you're openly gay?"

"Oh no, not _that_ kind of trouble," Alois finally opened his beer and gulped down more than just a little. "He doesn't mind that. It's just…" he went silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable about it," Ciel said, hoping desperately that Alois decides to change the damn topic. He really couldn't give two shits about Alois' love relationships. There were always too many. Though, for once he said he'd decided to see only one person at a time and it seemed he actually broke it off with his sex friends for that man. If this was not Alois' form of love, then Ciel had no clue what _would_ be.

"He said he wanted someone to join us in bed," Alois let out after a while of silence. "It feels… awkward."

"And?" Ciel stretched, gazing into the dark. "Did you decide to agree?"

"I'm… not sure." Alois' voice was quiet. "I would have to have that person's consent, I guess. If they agreed, I would probably go through with it. It has nothing to do with the fact I am openly gay," there was a chuckle, "don't make me laugh, he's more open about it than I am."

"Is he?"

"Yeah. Unlike _someone_ I know." A sharp nudge to Ciel's ribs made him jump.

"I'm not gay," Ciel hit Alois the same way promptly back.

"Ooh, outright denial. Except I know you did get hot for a guy," Alois snickered and emptying the can of beer, he got up to grab himself another. "Back to topic," sitting onto the couch again, he let out a huff. "What do you think? Should I listen to my boyfriend's demands?"

"Hell if I know," Ciel shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "If you don't mind and the third party gives their yes, then I guess there's no problem?"

"Would it be okay?"

Ciel didn't notice the slight change in Alois' voice. It was a grave mistake, but at the moment, he still had no clue what was hanging above his head. "I think so?" he answered, assuming Alois was asking for another confirmation because he was feeling anxious about having a threesome.

The next thing he knew, Alois pushed him down; the can of coke clattered on the floor. He couldn't follow because it was dark and before he managed to bark out, what the fuck his classmate was doing, there was another pair of hands on him – quite probably Alois' boyfriend; there were fingers opening his coat and a different person's hand trying to unbuckle his belt. And Ciel finally understood.

He was tricked.

He fell for the dumbest trick ever.

It was a mere play on words and he fell for that.

He put on a struggle, but Alois was sitting on his legs and the blonde's partner tugged down his coat in a way that nearly immobilized his arms.

"Stop fucking around, Alois," he hissed, trying to wriggle his way out of the situation he was in – vainly.

"Sorry," Alois whispered. "I couldn't but do what Claude asked for. And I can understand why he wanted you to join us. You're hot beyond measure," the blonde's tongue licked Ciel's pierced ear. "It's not fair you go out searching for random night stands when you can't bear it. There are people who would _love_ to spend a night with you."

Claude's hands stroked the nape of Ciel's neck and he shuddered. This was not good, not good at all.

"How do you even know I do that?" he asked, hoping to get some time to think.

"Claude's a worker at a gay bar you frequent."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The stripper."

"Wait, seriously?" Ciel remembered that person; it was a thin, red-haired guy with glasses, it didn't feel like he'd be Alois' type. He found that too hard to believe.

"No, I'm kidding," there was a giggle as the blonde pulled down Ciel's trousers forcibly, "one of the barmen."

"Stop stripping me, for fuck's sake," Ciel decided to drop the nobleman act; it was no time for such things.

"No-no, you agreed to it," Alois' hands slid under Ciel's shirt.

"Okay, that's _quite_ enough. Let go of the young master, right now." Suddenly, a flashlight illuminated all three of them. Sebastian was standing there, holding said light in his hand, and he was frowning darkly. Ciel shot a look at him, then quickly glanced up to see what Claude looked like so that he could get back at him if he ever had the chance. Alois looked at the intruder, eyes wide open. "H-How did you get inside? W-When?"

"I have my ways. Now, let go of the young master," the butler repeated, his reddish orbs gleaming strangely as they reflected the light. "Otherwise I might be forced to use violence."

Alois got up reluctantly, stepping aside; Claude huffed and let go of Ciel as well and eyed Sebastian. "I know you," he chuckled and watched the butler lean to the earl. When Sebastian started fixing Ciel's clothes, oblivious to everything else, Claude continued. "You became somebody's dog instead? I was sure last time I saw you, you had a promising future. Throwing it all away for the sake of one little brat, what happened?"

"You _don't_ know me," Sebastian stated coldly. "We've met once, I was a lady's escort at the time and we had a business chat you happened to overhear. Apparently, though, you got fired from that fine restaurant, since you started working at a bar." While saying that, Sebastian's hands fixed the earl's clothing and tugged the teal-haired teen to his feet. "My apologies for the sudden intrusion, young master, but I assumed it was the right time to interfere," he bowed his head slightly.

Ciel hit him on the head; it was not a hard hit. "We'll talk about this after we get home," he responded. "Let's go, Sebastian." Getting up, he left the flat, not looking back once.

True to his word, Ciel remained silent the whole way home; then, once they both were in the earl's bedroom, said earl sat on his bad and crossed his legs. "First of all," he started, but Sebastian interrupted him.

"I am deeply sorry, young master. I have overstepped my bounds." Kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, Sebastian continued: "Knowing you have forbidden me to show myself, I went and let you see me. Not to mention I behaved rudely and might have triggered things that might become troublesome for you. I regret it sincerely."

There was a moment of silence, then Ciel said: "Are you acting, or do you actually _mean_ what you just said?"

"I mean every word, my Lord," Sebastian didn't move an inch. "It would pain me to cause you any inconvenience."

"Inconvenience? You _saved_ me from molestation! I might have been raped, hadn't you come!" Pausing, the earl looked at his butler. "However, there are some things I would like to know."

"I'll do my best to answer your questions, my Lord."

"You've never been to that flat before and couldn't know the furniture layout nor the placement of the piles of trash Alois has there," Ciel said. "How was it possible for you to stay completely silent?"

"…" Sebastian bowed his head deeper and didn't say anything. Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, this is an order! Answer all of my questions, immediately and truthfully, understand?"

"… Yes, my Lord," the butler gritted his teeth.

"How come you didn't make any noise in the flat?" Ciel inquired again.

"… Night vision goggles."

"And how did you get inside?"

"… I own a set of jimmies."

"The stairs and the porch creak like hell, too. Why didn't I hear you come near?"

"… I am able to walk silently even in such conditions."

"And why didn't you jump in to save me earlier?" Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"I didn't want to lose the advantage of catching them off-guard. For that, I apologise again. Now, may I ask you one thing as well, young master?"

"Ask away," the young earl nodded curtly.

"I overheard Alois saying the reason you go out is that you go searching for… men to sleep with them, if my assumption is correct. Is it true?"

"It is," Ciel nodded, his blue eyes darkening.

"I believe it is my duty as a Phantomhive butler to ask you to stop it, then," Sebastian got up and bowed. "With all due respect, young master."

"What makes you think you have the right?" Ciel said, narrowing his eyes. He, however, didn't wait for an answer and continued immediately. "Whatever. Tell me one thing. Your job before serving me… what was it?"

Sebastian clenched his teeth. "I used to be an assassin, my Lord."

There was a long while of silence, filled only with the sound of a ticking clock. Then, Ciel got up and walked to his butler. "Are you saying you want me to stop searching for men to relieve me because it might stain the family's name?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind, young master," Sebastian didn't raise his head.

"Thing is," Ciel's fingers grabbed Sebastian's chin and made the butler look up at him, "masturbation is not enough. If I were to stop going out… If I were to try and stop being this depraved… would you be the one to help me release?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian stepped back a little.

"I might be asking for the impossible," Ciel smiled bitterly. "You are a hetero, I can see that much. If I were to order you to hold me, would you be able to do it?"


	3. Bound

**Bound**

Sebastian clenched his teeth and bowed his head again. "If you ordered me to hold you, I would obey you, of course."

"But you would dislike it." Ciel crossed his arms on his chest.

"That is of no importance," Sebastian looked up, his eyes dead serious, but cold. "As of this moment, the sole purpose of my existence is serving you; if you order me to relieve you, I shall do as I am told."

"Are you saying you would be able to get it up if I ordered you to?" the earl snapped at his butler, his eyes – in comparison to Sebastian's – beaming with anger. "Stop screwing around," he let out an exasperated sigh and turned away.

"I'm not saying that," Sebastian denied it. "I, however, do think I would be able to satisfy your… basic physical needs…" he cleared his throat, "without getting an erection being a necessity."

"Ugh," Ciel groaned in frustration and waved his hand. "Leave me alone for now. I need to sleep."

Bowing deeply, Sebastian left without a single word.

"Tarnishing the family name, huh," the earl frowned slightly and looked at his hand, on which he was wearing a ring with a family crest. "Don't make me laugh. There's nothing left to stain. The Phantomhive name has been soaked in filth since long, long ago."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was on the way to his own room. To say he was feeling rather unwell would be one of the biggest understatements of the century. Despite he didn't move a single muscle on his face when the young earl asked about that matter, he felt his insides convulse. He was wondering what was worse – if the fact that Ciel now knew the thing about his former job, or that the earl wanted to use Sebastian for that kind of thing.

While he was never against same-sex relationships, he didn't swing that way. Or, at least, he hadn't been interested in anyone that way before. So far, it'd only been women, and they were low in number anyway. With an occupation like his, it was beyond his possibilities and abilities to keep up a long-term relationship, so when he needed to get off, he either paid for someone, or settled for his right hand. Never was he that desperate he'd betray his moral sense. What Ciel was doing was unthinkable for Sebastian; there was a certain set of rules for these things, something engraved in the brain of every living person.

For an assassin, Sebastian was a very lawful man. It was ironic, but it was the truth. Always loyal to his employer and to his own moral code, he didn't recall he'd break any laws – apart from trespassing and killing. Well, sure, the latter was a big issue, but funnily enough, it hardly put any weight on his conscience.

However… while he didn't mind ending lives, innocent or not, for business… the situation with Ciel made him feel sick to the stomach. He hadn't ever held a male in his hands before, and seriously doubted he would get turned on, even moderately. Therefore, to fulfil his little master's selfish wish, he was going to have to study everything about it. Despite their conversation had been all just _ifs_ and _buts_ , the butler felt there was no going back. That he had to face the reality. That he was soon going to be asked to satisfy the young earl in order to stop him from going out in a search for a one-night stand.

Instead of going to sleep, he opened his laptop, thanked the earl for having Wi-Fi in the mansion, and started studying diligently everything he could find on the internet about safe sex between males. As he'd thought, he found nothing arousing about it, and it was maybe even a little off-putting. He couldn't imagine how anyone could get off looking at somebody else's hairy ass. Of course, it was everyone's thing to like whatever struck them fancy, and Sebastian was not going to judge… but it just was not _his_ thing. He liked smooth skin, slender hips, cute face, long slim legs, firm butt, beautiful body… and, hold on, didn't the earl fit the description perfectly?

Well… that meant he might not be put off after all. Maybe he was not going to get it up, but he might be able to do it without problems.

The only question that was left was _practice._ He doubted Ciel would like it if he went out and found some kind of a male prostitute to use as a research material, not to mention that thought actually grossed him out a little. There was no telling something like that would be safe. And actually, he also worried a bit whether the earl hadn't been infected. Though, he didn't seem the carefree type who wouldn't use a protection.

Just out of curiosity, Sebastian started searching for information about STIs. Suddenly though, he froze; he felt somebody standing at the door.

"Just for your information, I'm clean," Ciel said as he stepped into the room. He'd noticed what was on Sebastian's screen. "I always go and get myself checked afterwards. Plus I use protection, of course. It would be a problem if I got sick."

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Sebastian didn't let this one slide. The earl was in his pyjamas, his hair was a little tousled and he did look a little sleepy, but apart from that, there was also… something. A different feeling than when he chased Sebastian out of his bedroom. He seemed… meeker?

The earl closed the door and looked at his butler. "I started thinking about something and didn't get a wink of sleep. I need to know."

"… What do you need to know, then?" Sebastian stood up; it didn't feel right to keep sitting in Ciel's presence.

Ciel paused, then sighed. "I want to know how big yours is. Let me see."

Awkward silence fell on the room. They kept staring at each other without a word; then, the earl folded his arms on his chest impatiently: "I _said_ —"

"I heard you."

"Get to it, then."

"Is that… an order?"

Ciel's eyes met with Sebastian's. "… Yes. It's an order. Drop your trousers."

Clenching his teeth, the butler lowered his head to hide the glint of defiance in his eye, then he started unbuckling his belt. It was mortifying in a sense, to strip because he was ordered to by this cocky brat. However, he had no other choice and thus he tugged said piece of clothing down, then his black boxers followed. Only then, he looked at the young master to see his reaction.

It was beyond whatever he might have been expecting.

Ciel's eyes were _glued_ to Sebastian's crotch, widened quite a bit more than usual. His lips were parted and there was faint blush staining the earl's pallid cheeks. It seemed as though he couldn't look away.

Not saying anything, Sebastian just stood there and waited, watching Ciel's face. Even though he didn't quite understand why, it was somewhat enjoyable to see the young earl's reaction. For a moment, he wondered if Ciel was about to start drooling, and if so, what would his reaction be after he'd have realised it.

Eventually, the boy snapped out of it and looked away, clearing his throat. "O-Okay. Then, I'm going back to my room."

"You didn't say _back to bed_ ," Sebastian stated silently. Ciel, whose hand was already on the doorknob, stopped. "I didn't," he turned his head to glance at the butler. "Because I am going to masturbate."

"How blunt," the butler's reddish eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe you could do it for me?" there was a mocking smirk on Ciel's lips and his tone was the very same, he didn't mean it, but… Sebastian merely bowed his head and responded simply: "If you want me to, I shall obey you."

And Ciel turned back to his butler completely. "… You can wear your clothes again, you know."

Sebastian nodded and pulled up what he'd tugged down before, buckled his belt and stood straight, watching as Ciel made his way to sit onto the bed.

"I'll say this first," the man said and stepped closer to push Ciel backwards on the white sheets. "I have never done anything like this before, so bear with it for a while until I get the hang of it."

Ciel chuckled silently.

"Oh yes, one more thing," Sebastian paused.

"What is it?"

"May I strip you?"

"… Go ahead."

Nodding, Sebastian started unbuttoning Ciel's pyjama shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. Unable to fight the urge, he ran his fingers over it lightly to feel it, surprised to see just how lean the teenager's figure actually was; Ciel was not skin and bones, but there was not an ounce of needless fat and his waist was so thin Sebastian almost believed for a glimpse his hands would wrap around it whole. There was no light source except for the ghostly shine of the laptop screen, and in it, Ciel's skin seemed marble-white.

The mere thought that this divine purity was touched by many filthy, lecherous hands, suddenly seemed like the worst of blasphemy. Even he felt like a heretic, though he had no such motive in mind when he asked for permission to take off the young earl's clothes.

In awe, gently he stroked the soft skin, eyes fixed on Ciel's pink nipples, which were perked because the room was cold. He avoided looking at the earl's face, he focused on the body in front of him instead; when his fingers slipped under the hem of Ciel's trousers, he hesitated a bit, but then he said silently: "Kindly lift your hips a little, young master."

Ciel's body arched up, and Sebastian tugged the piece of clothing down, discovering it was the last one; Ciel didn't wear any underwear to sleep in. Allowing himself a small, hardly noticeable smile, the butler eyed what was hiding underneath. In comparison to his own hardware, this was almost cute. And not off-putting at all, however strange he might have found the fact.

He moved a bit, kneeling over Ciel's body resting on his bed. "What do you want me to do?"

Ciel glared at him for that; it was clear to him that Sebastian was enjoying this little moment of control he gained. "Touch me," he said nevertheless, letting him have it.

"Where?" Sebastian smirked.

"Where it feels good, dammit! Get a clue!"

"Understood," the raven chuckled silently and leaned down to the earl's neck, planting slow kisses all the way down to his collarbones; then, he stopped there, nibbling on one of them softly and immediately easing the spot with his tongue.

"Don't leave any marks." As the young earl warned his butler, his voice shook just the tiniest bit.

Sebastian did not answer, instead, his lips moved to Ciel's nipple; his left hand started playing with the other one while his right slid down to stroke the youngster's inner thighs. He heard Ciel's breath hitch as he did so, and then once more, when his fingers wrapped around the boy's cock. He was already half-hard; perhaps seeing Sebastian went straight to his groin, or he might've been thinking of something naughty before he came to Sebastian's room, the butler didn't know and it didn't really matter to him. He was just doing what his young master wanted him to; though, as he was moving his wrist, he could hardly not enjoy the shudders his hand managed to cause. He wouldn't ever tell Ciel that he thought this might not be bad after all.

That very moment, however, he'd decided that he was never going to let Ciel go out for a night stroll in searching for a sex partner. Part of it was the fact he believed it was immoral, part of it was that it was dangerous, and part of it was plain jealousy. Not that he'd fallen in love with Ciel or anything, of course, but the earl was _his_ now and even though he was just a mere servant, there was a great deal of possessiveness and an urge to protect. And given the position he was in, well – if he found the right words to persuade the earl, he would get what he aimed for. And hell, was he silver-tongued. Knowing what words to use was one of his greatest assets.

Ciel's back arched and he suppressed a moan. Bending his knee a little, his toes curling as he did so, a gasp fell from his lips as he came in his butler's hand.

With absolute poker face, Sebastian got up and reached for a pack of tissues to wipe his hand, and then Ciel's skin. "Was this satisfactory?"

Ciel's chest was falling and rising rapidly, his face was flushed and his eyes closed. "Just barely, but yes," he said, not looking at his butler.

"In that case," Sebastian finished cleaning the earl, "I must ask you to refrain from further searching for one night stands." He stood up and walked to his trash bin to throw away the dirty tissues.

"You've said that before," Ciel opened his eyes. "My answer is no, though. There are going to be times when I might need more than just this," he added, sitting up.

Suddenly, and the teenager couldn't even comprehend it, he got pushed on his back again by Sebastian, and the butler pinned him down, looming above him, a scary look in his eyes: "Let me rephrase, then. As a butler, I have to see to my master's well-being, as well as ensure his safety. Having sex with random people definitely counts as a danger. There's no telling what might happen to you, especially so when I am not around. Therefore, I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere – even if I have to tie you up every night and guard you 24/7. Don't forget you are a nobility – however corrupt and soiled the Phantomhive name might be, you are an earl. If somebody kidnapped you, raped you, hurt you, killed you, I would be held responsible for sure. Not to mention I would hate losing the young master."

There was a moment of silence, as Ciel, immobile due to Sebastian's iron grip on his shoulders, stared up at the man, fear in his blue eyes. "You'd… do that?" fell from his lips. "You'd confine me in here?"

"Only if I had to," Sebastian nodded. "I would never hurt you. All I have in mind is to keep you safe from harm," he said, honesty shining from his voice.

"Then I'd rather… not go out for sex." Ciel looked away. "Let go. It's painful."

"My apologies." Sebastian stood up, helped Ciel stand as well and started fixing his pyjamas as if nothing had happened.

"I promise I won't do it anymore," the earl said after Sebastian stood up. "Under one condition."

"A condition?" Sebastian swallowed a biting remark and kept to himself the thought that he was going to make the earl spend evenings home no matter what.

"If you are able to replace these one night stands," Ciel responded, "I will do as you say. Don't think I bought that act of yours; you've said before that the sole purpose of your existence is serving me. You _can't_ do anything that scary to me."

The butler stepped closer. "Scary? So, it frightens you?" he smiled, narrowed his eyes and leaned a bit down, his face not even an inch from Ciel's. "And yet, you want to be held by the very same man who _just_ said he'd bind you so that you wouldn't be able to move?" Sebastian's hands reached out and wrapped around Ciel's waist, then went lower, groping Ciel's ass shamelessly.

"S-Sebastian, stop it!" Ciel struggled, but to no avail. "I mean it, stop joking around!"

Sebastian's fingers dug between the earl's ass cheeks and the boy shuddered, suppressing a groan. "I'm not joking, young master," Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear. "My point is, as I've said before, if I believe it's for your own good, I might go against your orders." He forced his knee between Ciel's legs as he backed the youngster against a wall. Surprisingly, though he was not interested in messing around with guys, he very much enjoyed teasing this proud, egoistic, cocky brat. "However," he said, "I am going to play along. If I am able to hold you, then you are to stop putting your family name to shame."


	4. Tied

**Tied**

"Are you for real?" Alois' voice was full of disbelief. "He actually went and said that?"

"He did." Ciel's eyes were fixed on the ceiling as he spoke.

A few days after – on Saturday evening – he went to see Alois, despite Sebastian was against it. The fact the blonde was one of his closest friends didn't change – well, he was pretty much his _only_ friend, after all. They met up in Alois' mansion, it was a noble-visiting-another-noble thing, and eventually, Ciel got his butler to wait outside the room and made it a private discussion. He forbade Sebastian to eavesdrop and knew his butler would obey his order, since Alois himself was hardly a threat. At the moment, they were sitting in a luxurious bedroom and drinking tea.

"That's also why he snooped around the whole place before he agreed to wait on the other side of the door."

"Do you find him that annoying, anyway?" Alois set down his cup of tea and fell backwards on the bed he was in. "Or why'd you make him stay behind the door?"

"I'd rather not make him a part of this discussion." Ciel eyed his tea suspiciously before sipping it. After that incident, it was not easy to believe Alois at all, but he really had nobody else to talk with about that kind of trouble.

"Why is that?"

There was a pause. "I have seen him naked. Well, his lower half."

"Oh?" Alois said, not really sure where that was headed. "How did that happen, though? Did you walk in on him changing?"

"No…" Ciel coughed. "I ordered him to show me."

"That's _so_ gay. You can't go around denying yourself now. You just admitted it. Totally admitted it. You _totally_ did." While Alois was grinning and quite obviously feeding his amusement off Ciel's wry face, he was not mocking the earl; it was more like he found it funny how Ciel just went and confessed to it after he'd gone so much pointless trouble of hiding his orientation.

"It's shameful to say so, but my mouth began _salivating_ at the mere sight of _it_." Ciel emphasised the last word, making completely clear what exactly he was talking about. "You're right, I can't keep denying it anymore. I can't even brush it off as curiosity or something like that…" He looked at his feet. "In fact, lately, I've been thinking I want him to hold me."

Alois sat up slowly and his shoulders shook, and even though he was trying hard to maintain a poker face, he was colossally failing.

"Don't laugh!" Ciel yelled, then exhaled, calming himself down as much as possible. "Have you got any idea what that's like? There's no way he's ever going to do it!"

"… Let me get one thing straight," Alois said while he kept on chuckling. "He took off his pants because you _ordered_ him to?"

"… Yes."

"Isn't that pretty much like saying he'll do anything you want from him?" Alois said, then continued. "And he said he'd _lock you up_ for the sake of stopping you from going for random fucks?" Ciel's ears turned red. "H-He did."

"You didn't tell me what happened afterwards. Or before that."

"Y-You don't need to know all the details. But, well…" Ciel cleared his throat again, then added a new piece of information: "… after he threatened me and all that, he grabbed me and groped me in all kinds of ways… and… he said he'd accept my challenge… and I freed myself… and ran away."

There was a while of silence, filled only with quiet ticking of the clock. "… You are an idiot."

"I know that much! I mean, after I made my way back to my room, I had to relieve myself again!"

"Again…?"

"Ugh! I mean… he got me off with his hand before he… threatened me." Ciel's face was beet red by that moment. "That's what I mean by _again_."

"I see." Alois took his tea in his hands and looked into the amber-ish liquid. "And you're telling me all this, because?"

Ciel gulped. "Because… I don't know who else I could possibly talk to about this. Not to mention you are way more experienced when it comes to gay relationships. Or, to relationships in general."

"Ah, that's true, you've never really gone out with anyone before, have you… Not counting Lizzy, of course, because Lizzy is, well… _Lizzy._ " Alois paused thoughtfully. "Well," he said eventually, "if he listens to all of your orders, why don't you just tell him to do it?"

Ciel shook his head. "I don't want to do that."

"Because…?"

"My pride's at stake. Also, I'd rather if he did it on his own accord." Ciel looked at the floor, answering timidly.

"You're asking for the impossible there." Alois leaned into the pillows again. "I recall you telling me he's hetero. It's never gonna happen at this rate and you know that."

"That's why I came to you in the first place! You've always been good at seducing guys! What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking _me_?" Alois pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Even though I failed in your case?"

"Hold on, that was a different matter. Don't drag that into this talk." Ciel's eyes darkened. "I still haven't forgiven you for what you tried to do."

"… ah." Alois coughed. "And… if I gave you some advice, would you forgive me?"

"… I might as well. Unfortunately for the both of us, as it stands, we are the only people who would put up with the likes of us," Ciel responded wryly. "For the sake of this corrupted friendship, advise me and I'll forgive you."

"Then… come closer, what if he hears us?" Alois made an obvious gesture towards the door. Ciel nodded and got up, sitting on the bed beside Alois. The blonde leaned to Ciel's ear and whispered something, as Ciel was listening cautiously.

"O…kay…" Ciel said eventually, then eyed his friend. "Come to think of it, why are you bedridden?"

"Ah…" it was Alois' turn to get completely red. "Claude visited me yesterday and… kinda used me as an outlet for his frustration. It's been bad lately at work, he said. I can barely walk, you see."

"Is it also because he wanted me to join you guys?" Ciel wondered.

"Nah, I don't think so. Actually, regarding that matter, he asked me to apologise on his behalf. He said what he demanded was really unreasonable."

"Hell yes it was. As long as you both get it, I suppose it won't happen again. About the advice, thanks." Ciel shot a glance at his watch. "It's getting late. I should get going."

"Okay. Thanks for visiting. I was getting pretty bored here." Alois chuckled.

"Then get your boyfriend to entertain you," Ciel shrugged, as he made his way to the door.

"Last time I did that, I was fucked out of my wits," Alois snorted in dissatisfaction.

"Are you showing off?" Ciel looked at him from where he stood, as he grabbed the door handle.

"I'm complaining, complaining! I can't even go to the bathroom without hurting, it's really bothersome."

"… I'm not going to ask for the details," Ciel sighed. "Also keep in mind that if your advice doesn't work, I'm going to get revenge for what you've done. See you." He heard Alois chime his "Got it, princess. See ya," as he closed the door behind himself. "Let's go home," he said as he passed by Sebastian, who was standing about a step and a half away from the room entrance. The butler bowed his head slightly and obeyed wordlessly.

In fact, Sebastian _was_ curious as to what they talked about. Unfortunately, because Alois was not in the condition to do anything nor there was anybody hidden in there – and Sebastian checked that several times to make completely sure – he couldn't disobey his master's order and listen to their discussion behind the door. It was somewhat annoying.

"Young master?"

"Hm?"

"Did he really just call you a—"

"A what?"

"Nothing. It must have been my imagination." Sebastian snickered silently at how immediate and displeased Ciel's reply was. He followed the young earl to the car and after the boy settled in his seat, Sebastian got into the driver's seat and drove back. The silence in the car made it possible for him to think more, but even so, he was unable to come up with anything. Also, the fact the young master went to see Alois so soon was a mystery to him, especially so after what that blonde brat almost did. The mere memory of that incident was making Sebastian's blood boil. He gripped the wheel more strongly and the leather creaked under his fingers.

"Oi! Drive more carefully, idiot!"

"My apologies, young master."

"Tsk. And after you went on and on with the talk about my safety."

Focusing on the road again, Sebastian let out a silent sigh. He'd secretly hoped that Ciel won't bring that day up again, even though he knew it was highly unlikely.

Ciel ran away that day. In the butler's eyes, it was a good thing, because he didn't have to actually think about how to go through with his farce to the very end. At that point, he wouldn't be able to actually go and have sex with Ciel, or so he was convinced. If he were to do such an outrageous act as was laying down a male – and his employer on top of that – he needed to do some mental preparation. For instance, using his imagination to see the earl moan under him, and consequently jerk off in the toilet, was one of these things. At first, it was not easy – but surprisingly, it was not also impossible, as he initially thought it might be. While it was beyond the abilities of his mind to picture the earl all messed up and panting, he _did_ catch a glimpse of Ciel's reddened cheeks and it was enough to pique his interest to a point where he'd grudgingly admit he might possibly be hoping to see more.

Still, he had an awfully long way to go. Even though he might put up a strong front to make himself look as capable as possible in the young earl's eyes, he was hardly able to just go and screw a man out of the blue.

He parked the car, opened the door for Ciel and glanced at him when the boy was leaving; Ciel seemed absolutely indifferent and was probably lost in thought. Because of that, Sebastian figured it should be okay for him to deal with house chores, then make dinner and only after that stick to Ciel's side again.

In the meantime, Ciel was on his way to his room. Talking to Alois tired him a bit, he was still not ready to face that backstabber, after all. Even so, the advice he gave, that might turn out to be pretty useful, Ciel thought as he was walking up the stairs. On his way, he was greeted by his three servants and answered just out of reflex, by nodding, then continued.

Getting to his room, he made a decision: on that very evening, he was getting laid, be it with Sebastian or somebody else. He was a healthy teenager, the need to relieve himself in that way was strong, and surely understandable.

He opened his wardrobe and eyed the clothes in there. He had no idea what to wear, most of his clothes were way too flashy after all, and it was annoying. After all, he didn't want to attract too much attention, all he needed was to lure in one person and that didn't have to happen because of clothes.

Eventually, he chose something and started changing; he didn't notice the door of his room had opened, and Sebastian entered, bringing in dinner. "Young master?" he said, and Ciel turned around, startled; only then he realised that in the morning, he asked Sebastian to bring him dinner to his room.

"Um, I—"

" _What_ are you doing?" Sebastian interrupted him, leaving the tray with food on Ciel's desk. He stepped closer, and Ciel backed down, moving to the secret passage in an attempt to escape – but the door didn't even budge. Before he could think of anything else, Sebastian's hands grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed roughly.

"I have warned you, right?" Sebastian said silently, darkly. "That if you need release, you should ask me, because if you decide to go out to get fucked by some random guy, I'll personally tie you up for the night." While he was talking, his hands swiftly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and he turned the teenager onto his stomach, tying his arms behind his back using said shirt. Ciel struggled, but to no avail. He felt fear rising inside him like a flood, a flood that could even cause tears to fall once it overflows – but he'd never let Sebastian witness such a thing.

"Your shirt is from the finest Chinese silk; you won't be able to tear it, nor untie it without my assistance." Sebastian got up. "Do you want me to feed you, or would you rather I left you alone?" he asked.

"I'm… not hungry," Ciel struggled again.

"I see." The butler turned to leave. Before he could do so, though, Ciel called out to him.

"Oi! Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"

"Don't be such a coward! Untie me this instant!"

Sebastian turned back, and his reddish eyes gleamed with anger. "You call this cowardice?" he hissed. It was obvious he was more than just pissed.

"I have asked you to hold me before! It was not a joke, and I—"

"I was under the impression you would tell me expressly, young master. Or, could it be that you expected me to just push you down, is that it?"

Ciel clenched his teeth and only regretted his hands were still tied, because he really wanted to slap that bastard in the face. However, instead of thinking how to fulfil that wish, he looked up at his butler. "Sebastian, this is and order. Have sex with me."


	5. Enslaved

**Enslaved**

"… Yes, my Lord." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "However…" taking off his gloves, he looked at the young earl: "I will not act like your lover, I will not sweet-talk you and we will keep going until you come. When that happens, we are _done_ , and it doesn't matter at which point that happens."

"Fine with me," Ciel stared back at him, unblinking, the pride in his eyes hiding any other emotion that might show.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment, then covered the half-naked earl with a blanket and turned to leave. "Oi! Where are you going?" Ciel yelled, suddenly worried that Sebastian might leave him in such a humiliating position and not come back.

"My apologies, young master. I need to fetch some lubricant and a condom, in case we are going to need it. I will be right back." With that, he left the room.

Outside, he nearly ran into the maid, what was her name again? Ah, yes. "Meirin? Do you need anything from the young master?" he said, stopping her from going inside. She was red in the face for some reason.

"Ah, um— I was bringing the washed clothes!" She showed him her hands, full of ironed, neatly folded shirts.

"Oh, so there _are_ things you can do right," Sebastian was about to say. He, however, let go of that thought and took the clothes from her instead, saying: "I'll do it. The young master is feeling very unwell and has requested that only I am to enter his room under such circumstances."

"I—Okay! Understood!" she turned away and was about to leave as quickly as possible, but he stepped next to her and she froze where she stood.

The butler leaned closer. "If you heard anything, I suggest you forget it. _All of it._ "

Her expression became confused and he immediately understood that whatever reasons there were for her to blush, it had nothing to do with what he'd told Ciel. He cursed at himself mentally, but added immediately: "It appears that the young master does not wish to be seen while he's weak and unguarded. So… forget about it, okay? Just don't enter his room until he decides it's alright."

"M-Mhm!" she was nodding frantically, and the moment he finished, she turned away and ran. The raven sighed, leaning onto the wall as he watched her leave. _That was close,_ he thought as he turned to enter Ciel's room again.

"My apologies, young master," he said as he passed by Ciel, who was now blushing and seemed angry. "I ran into Meirin just now, so I had to make sure that nor she, nor the other servants would enter your room and see you in this disgraceful state." He started putting the shirts into the shelves.

"It's not like they could see anything now, since you covered me…" Ciel muttered, then added in a little louder voice: "And we haven't even started yet. This is nowhere near disgraceful."

Ignoring Ciel's remark, Sebastian left the room again and made his way to his own bedroom to get a condom of his size, and hand cream to use as a lubricant. While he already had bought a bottle of lube, he didn't want to make it seem like he was hoping for something like this to happen. He was, in fact, still hoping for the opposite, but he hated the thought of such a beautiful person being tainted by some random douche's filthy hands so much that he'd rather be the one to do so. It was a faulty kind of logic, of course it was, but he couldn't help thinking it.

Having found the things he needed, he had returned back to Ciel's room and entered without knocking. Ciel looked up, startled, but seeing it was Sebastian, he exhaled in relief. "S-Sebastian…" he said silently, "lock the door."

The servant simply nodded and did as he was told, then he walked to Ciel and sat down next to the teenager, pulling the blanket off his body. The teal-haired boy inhaled sharply, shuddering a little, faint blush staining his cheeks. Sebastian set the things he'd brought onto the nightstand, and started unbuttoning Ciel's trousers. When he was about to tug them down, the young earl breathed out: "H-Hey… You strip, too."

"What for?" the butler asked as he pulled Ciel's jeans off, leaving him in his underwear only. "I'm just servicing you."

"Seeing your body might be stimulating for me," Ciel looked away. "And you want this to be over as soon as possible, anyway, so it makes sense, right?"

"… Understood," Sebastian said flatly, as he undid his tie. He took off his tailcoat, folded it neatly and put it over a chair, then he got rid of his vest and afterwards, he started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He could feel Ciel's stare on his back as he was doing so, and when he actually slipped out of the white piece of clothing, there was a gasp from Ciel's side. Well, it was understandable, considering all the scars covering his pallid skin… and the huge tattoo on his upper back. To him, it was a reminder of how he used to be quite an important figure in the mafia, before he… left that place and made a living of his own. To an outsider, it was probably just a tattoo… then again, Ciel seemed to know a lot about the underworld and those who live in the shadows, so it wouldn't be surprising if he'd recognised the symbol.

It was a raven in flight. A majestic figure of the bird of death. A bad omen, maybe. He didn't care; it was all far behind him.

Turning back, he went and kneeled over the earl, looming over him, a shadow covering his face. Ciel couldn't read his expression, the man above him turned into an enigma he was unable to decipher. "W-What about your trou—"

"Later." Sebastian's eyes bore into Ciel's for a few moments; then the young earl averted his gaze. Somehow, he couldn't stand it all of a sudden. His butler's gaze burned him, scorching like a desert sun, his throat went dry and though he wanted to tell Sebastian to hurry it up, none of the words he struggled to get out left his throat.

The raven leaned down and ran his lips down Ciel's neck. He'd noticed – while getting rid of Ciel's jeans – that the boy was already excited. He was not totally hard or anything, but he was getting there, even though they haven't done anything by then. That was slightly disturbing, but he shrugged it off. He _could_ tease this cocky brat about it later, though.

He ran his hands down Ciel's chest slowly. Even at that moment, though the light in the room was completely normal, the boy was even paler than his butler was, and the soft, creamy skin seemed so pure in comparison to Sebastian's! The butler knew that even with the boy's sexual propensity, he was holding a precious jewel in his hands, a fragile gem that could shatter if not handled properly…

Moving lower, he sucked on Ciel's nipple, feeling it harden in his mouth. What he was doing was sending shivers through the whole Ciel's body and the raven enjoyed every single one of them. The warmth he felt under his fingertips was exciting, and his hands started to wander all over the young earl's body. He felt being drawn in, like into a black hole, he sensed the walls of his reason start to crumble.

Sliding his hand into Ciel's boxers, he dug his fingers between Ciel's ass cheeks and smirked when he heard the other moan involuntarily. It was then he realised he was being, in fact, led by his nose. That he'd become Ciel's puppet. That Ciel had planned all of it. Even though in that very moment the earl did not seem as eager as before, the whole situation was Ciel's doing. He had wanted Sebastian's restraint to snap. That, however, was wrong – Sebastian hadn't been restraining himself at all. Not until the boy was sprawled out in front of him, anyway.

But, hell, he was not going to let the brat have it. He reached for the hand cream and covered his fingers in it. His long digits went to Ciel's rear, as he pushed one of the earl's knees up with his other hand, and he watched Ciel squirm when he rubbed the entrance.

"C-Cold… it's cold," the youngster gasped.

"Bear with it for a little while," Sebastian breathed out and leaned down to the nape of Ciel's neck, licking up it, as he pushed one of his fingers in. It was way tighter in there than he had expected, but he didn't comment on it. Ciel's spine arched up and their chests pressed together; Sebastian could feel the other's rapid heartbeat. Grazing his teeth down Ciel's skin lightly so that he wouldn't leave any marks, he kept on exploring the inside of Ciel's ass with his digit. The earl moaned shakily; somehow, it sounded like he was pleading for mercy – which only fanned Sebastian's flames. The butler knew Ciel was not going to back down at the moment, not even if he regretted his decision.

"Agh— Sebastian—"

"Yes, my lord?"

The earl didn't say anything and Sebastian narrowed his eyes, biting the skin on Ciel's chest lightly. Eventually, he returned to the nipples again; he'd noticed before that the boy liked it there.

"Ahn~" There was another moan and Sebastian swallowed hard. Pulling his finger out, the raven grabbed Ciel's waist and before the youngster could fathom what was happening, he got tuned over onto his stomach.

"What are you— how dare you!" the boy started cursing, but Sebastian paid it no mind and lifted Ciel's hips, making him kneel with his ass high in the air. Pushing two of his fingers back in, he continued stretching Ciel's ass with his right hand, while his left started unbuckling his belt.

With Ciel like that, ass exposed, knees slightly apart and cock hard and dripping, while he couldn't even struggle because his arms were restrained and his face pushed into the pillows, Sebastian's heartbeat got quicker. Licking his lips, he added another finger, moving them around in a way that was eliciting silent grunts from the earl with every twitch. Being like this, the boy started shivering, and the butler was sure it was due to arousal rather than due to the unnatural position he'd been forced into.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom, noticing that the earl turned his head and was watching him, eyes hazy and cheeks red. Maintaining a professional deadpan, he tugged his trousers and underwear down, giving his half-erect dick a few pumps for it to fully harden, then he put the condom on it. Covering it with rather a generous amount of the hand cream, he lined up with Ciel.

"Well then, excuse me," he said silently and thrusted his hips forward. The youngster yelped and Sebastian's breath got stuck in his throat; heat surrounded him and he had to wait a few moments to make sure he'd be able to keep his self-control. "If you do not have any objections, I'm going to move now."

"W-Wait… just give me a moment." Ciel's voice was weak and muffled by the pillows, but the butler could tell it was shaky. Obediently, he waited for the earl to get accustomed to it, but when there were no signs of approval for quite a while, he pulled halfway out, very slowly, just to see the teenager's reaction.

"Ohhh…"

"I'm going to continue," Sebastian informed the boy in front of him, satisfied with that reaction. Grabbing Ciel's tied arms with one hand and the earl's stiff cock with another, he began to move his hips while he worked Ciel's shaft. He wondered for a glimpse if he should go for some dirty-talking, but then he made a decision not to – it was not something that would fit the relationship they had.

For a while, the room was filled just with the silent sounds of Ciel' gasping and wet squelching, as the raven's cock was sliding in and out in even, hard thrusts. The youngster's skin was shining with sweat, he was so radiant even in such a state that Sebastian felt like a heretic yet again, even worse than he did before. It was frustrating. Unbelievably so. To think this beautiful, almost otherworldly being would do something as disgraceful as asking a mere servant of his to hold him, to think that if Sebastian didn't do as told, he'd have to see the young earl going for it with some random person at a gay bar…

"Aah! Wait, n-not so hard, I'm going to—"

Clenching his teeth, Sebastian moved the hand on Ciel's cock faster. To make the earl come was the goal, even if he felt bad about it.

"Ghhn!" The boy's whole body shuddered, then collapsed as he came, staining the white sheets. Sebastian pulled out, exhaled silently and after taking the used condom off, he started dressing.

"Wha- What about you?" the earl breathed out, watching the butler hide his erection in his clothes.

"It'll settle down eventually. In the worst possible case, I'll take care of it in the washroom," the raven responded flatly. Having finished dressing, he untied the earl's arms and took the shirt. It was wrinkled, so he intended to take it for ironing. He turned to leave.

"Sebastian, you fucking jerk," Ciel hissed, sitting up.

"Huh?" the butler looked at him.

"What is this supposed to be? Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am? Is that how you—"

"I made you come," Sebastian interrupted him. "Or are you still unsatisfied? Should I get you off a few more times?" Pushing the boy backwards onto the sheets, he leaned down to Ciel's ear and whispered: "I had no idea you were such a lustful cat."

Ciel's face turned beet red. "H-How dare you! Get out this instant!" There was a slap sent to land on Sebastian's cheek, but the butler caught Ciel's wrist in an iron grip and smiled darkly.

"As you wish. Your dinner is on your desk, so please make sure to eat some." He turned away and left, not looking back once.


	6. Captured

**Captured**

"Wake up, young master." The curtains made a silent sound as Sebastian opened them, letting the daylight seep into Ciel's room. "Time to rise and shine."

"Uhh…" Ciel groaned, rolling over. Sebastian could see that Ciel's body ached, he haven't had enough time to rest properly. The butler caught himself realising that were this any other person than Ciel, he would feel somewhat smug about having sex with them – it was because it felt _good_ to know he was desired. Even though the few women he'd slept with made sex their profession, he was aware they liked doing it with him, for several reasons.

In Ciel's case, so many things felt utterly off the morning after. For one, he didn't stay the night. Obviously, he wouldn't dare, that would go against the system he'd created in his head and thanks to which everything worked swimmingly. Two, Ciel was the first man Sebastian ever held – and in that sense, the butler felt like his virginity had been stolen for the second time, which weirded him out to no end. Three, the sex between them was itself something a prostitute would do, it was not even close to making love, it was very… business-like; he classified it as an undesirable, but unavoidable part of his current job, setting boundaries he didn't intend to overstep. Ever.

Ciel sat up and now was looking at him in a way in which Sebastian sensed something very close to murderous intent, and that was somewhat strange as well. He didn't remember having hurt the earl physically, so there must have been an emotional reason behind it, and Sebastian was in no place to ask. If the earl wanted him to know, he would tell him for sure.

"I have prepared blueberry cheesecake and Ceylon tea for your breakfast. After school, you have quite the busy schedule, there are some potential business partners, one of your current business partners wishes to discuss some matters with you, and then there's a visitor from… India, oh, and A- Earl Trancy has asked for an appointment with you. I have left your morning mail on your desk. I believe at least one of the letters is very important."

The butler noticed that Ciel glanced at him, wanting to read his expression, but the butler knew better than to show any traces of emotion on his face. He was indeed surprised when he found out there was a letter straight from the Buckingham Palace, but he figured he was going to learn its content sooner or later.

Ciel got off the bed and stood up… or rather, he tried to. His knees gave in and Sebastian just barely managed to jump in to catch him – only to get pushed away forcefully. "I can stand by myself," the teenager stated, looking at his butler with pride and disapproval.

"My apologies," Sebastian bowed his head, clenching his teeth and stepping back. There was a moment of silence, then Ciel said: "Help me change."

"As you wish." Doing as he was told, he assisted Ciel with getting dressed, silently, and although he did a great job maintaining a perfect deadpan, he felt gloomy inside. Straightening up Ciel's collar, he stepped away, keeping a polite distance. Ciel was eyeing him for a while, not moving from where he stood.

"So you really are able not to mix personal feelings with work," eventually, the earl smirked bitterly. "You are completely unaffected by what happened." Sebastian simply bowed his head. At first, he almost retorted that there were no personal feelings to begin with, but he refrained from saying so. Ciel made his way to the door and when he was passing by his butler, he didn't spare him a single glance.

"You two sure work fine together," Madam Red said, watching them enter the dining room. "He's following you like your second shadow. Is he doing his job properly?"

Ciel nodded briefly, sitting down when Sebastian moved the chair for him. The butler, as he was serving breakfast, noticed that Ciel really seemed slightly uncomfortable, sitting like this. He made a mental note - if there was going to be a next time, which he hoped not, it is going to have to be a much more careful time and the earl's body was to be handled with utmost delicacy.

When he drove the young master to school, the earl seemed to be deep in thoughts. Knowing it's not a good idea to pry, he turned the car back and returned to his duties.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

"Come again?" Alois looked at Ciel, eyes widened with interest.

It was long after school and Ciel was sitting with Alois in a café. Sebastian insisted on accompanying them, but Ciel told him off and only ordered his butler to wait for a call from him to bring him home.

He lowered his voice, but spoke slightly louder than before. "I said I followed your advice."

"That's good, that's good!" Alois patted Ciel on his shoulder. "And?"

"… and what?" Ciel eyed Alois with suspicion.

"What was it like?"

"Well…" Ciel cleared his throat and leaned closer, whispering the information right into Alois' ear.

"EEEEH?! YOU LET HIM DO YOU?"

"Pipe down, idiot!" Ciel glanced around. The tables in the café were isolated by thin, low walls, so they had some privacy, but their booth still received quite a few puzzled stares.

"But – I thought you were an exclusive top?" Alois stopped yelling, but still spoke in a very excited manner. "Why the change of heart?"

"You've seen him, right?" Ciel coughed.

"Twice, briefly. I don't remember much, to be honest. One time it was dark and the other time he was checking my room for possible threats. He does look great, I admit, but… Wait, your point is?"

"How could I possibly top someone like _that_?" Ciel silently groaned in frustration.

Alois' lips formed a silent _oh_. "So… how was your first time bottoming?"

"Well… It was… good, I guess…" Ciel looked down. "I don't think it's something I could get used to, though. I'm still kind of sore."

"You know," Alois leaned closer to him and winked, "the more you do it, the better it gets. Unless your partner is an ass who doesn't care how you feel." He sighed heavily; his own situation with Claude didn't seem to be the best at the moment. "Since you have him by the balls now," Alois' eyebrows danced in a suggestive manner, "don't let him run off. It's rare to have a partner who'd listen to your every whim."

"I… guess you're right," Ciel bit down on his lower lip, still looking downwards. "I'm sort of… unsure about this whole thing."

"Hey, what is there to regret? You have just had sex with the dreamiest guy you've met, right?"

"He didn't participate." Ciel turned his head away, answering dejectedly.

"What? I don't get it. He did stick it in you, right?" the blonde scratched in his hair in confusion.

"He did. But… he didn't do anything he didn't have to do. He went only for the necessary and after I was done, it ended. He didn't even come."

"… I see." Alois huffed and leaned his back into the chair. "That sucks."

"It kind of pisses me off."

"That's just because anger is your natural reaction to more than a half of the emotions you are feeling." The blonde looked up when a waitress brought them parfaits. Taking his vanilla and egg nog flavoured one and pushing the chocolate one towards Ciel, he added: "You should do something about it."

"My emotions?"

"I meant the guy, but sure." Alois ate a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do? His and my relationship is that of a master and a servant," Ciel started eating his parfait reluctantly. "Considering how he behaves, I doubt he has any intention of letting it change into anything else."

"Oooh," Alois leered at the other naughtily. "What is this? Is this loooove?"

"No! Shut up. I…" Ciel let out a heavy sigh. "I… don't know. I don't think it is, but I don't understand anything at this point. I feel cursed, by his presence alone I feel cornered … I hate all of this, I hate that I keep wanting that cold-hearted jerk."

Alois looked at his spoon and licked it, then he glanced at Ciel. "Okay," he said. "Here's what you do…"

 **o*o*o*o*o**

It was already dark and Sebastian was sitting in his room by his laptop, working on next days' schedule for Ciel. In the end, the young earl hadn't told him what was in the letter – for the time being. The butler felt there was no need to rush.

Just when he turned the laptop off and was about to go to sleep, the door of his room opened so silently that hadn't he been trained for happenings like this, he wouldn't have noticed. "What is it, young master?" he asked, hoping that Ciel has not come to ask him for another round of sex.

Ciel sat on the corner of Sebastian's bed. He was in his pyjamas and his shirt was opened. Sebastian got up, kneeled in front of his master and started buttoning it. Ciel stared him down silently the whole time.

"Sebastian," he said eventually, and his tone sent a strange chill down the butler's back.

"Yes, young master?"

"Undress."

"You want me… to undress myself?"

"Yes. From head to toe."

Sebastian bowed his head, swallowing a bitter remark, and slowly undressed. Ciel crossed his legs as he looked at his butler's naked body, his eyes following every muscle and every scar. "Masturbate," he commanded.

The butler felt like his heartbeat stopped for a moment. "In front of you?" he said, forcing his voice to stay calm.

"And watch me while you're at it."

The bed creaked as Sebastian sat onto it, leaning his back against the wall, knees apart. "Is that an order?"

"Obviously. Get started already."

"… Yes, my lord."

Reaching to a desk drawer, he took out a package of tissues and put it within his reach. Then, he reached between his legs and made his penis harden, his eyes fixed on the boy's face. He couldn't fight off the smirk that made its way to his lips, so he let it be and with that expression, he watched the earl from underneath his eyelashes, like a wolf. Ciel could feel it, Sebastian knew that very well.

The room was soon filled with silent gasps and grunts caught at the back of Sebastian's throat, as he was moving his wrist up and down quickly to bring himself to his peak. There was a drop of sweat on his forehead, slowly trickling down; when he managed to move his hand in a particularly enjoyable way, he bared his teeth a bit, his breath hitching. With Ciel watching, it was more exciting than usual, especially so since he felt kind of bad about it.

"Hn…!" one of his hands shot out for the tissues quickly, and he managed to catch his orgasm in them it without spilling a drop. All this time, he was looking at Ciel, his reddish eyes seemingly gleaming in the dim light of the room.

The earl got up, eyed Sebastian, and without a word, he left the room. And although Sebastian noticed the boy had a considerable hard-on, he doubted he would have to go and fulfil his _bedroom duty_ that night.

"So, this was your payback, huh?" he sighed silently as he got up to throw the tissues away and get ready for bed.


	7. Trapped

**Trapped**

Sebastian was walking down the hallway. It was about half past two in the morning and it was the time of his regular patrol. The only thing left to do was to visit Ciel's bedroom and prepare his clothes, and then he could go after his other duties.

Silently, he opened the door, so that he wouldn't wake the earl up just yet. It would be undesirable for the both of them, especially so considering their recent history of secret night affairs. Ciel, for sure, would prefer to sleep while he could, so...

 _Damn it to hell._

He was gone. Gone, as in, absolutely gone. He didn't even go to bed, it looked freshly made, untouched, just like Sebastian left it in the morning. A quick look over the room let Sebastian know that the earl most likely left the mansion after visiting his butler in his room, and said butler didn't have to stop and think about it to realise what the teenager went off looking for. Some of Ciel's clothes and a pair of his shoes was missing. As Sebastian recalled, there were four bars the earl liked and used to visit often, before Sebastian butted in, but neither of them was too far and since Ciel always took a cab anyway, there was no way he wouldn't be back already, considering his personality and habits. He was not the type to cuddle – or fuck – until sunrise, after all.

Something must have happened to the young heir of the Phantomhive, and Sebastian became aware of it far too late.

"Fucking shit," he hissed through his teeth, turning around. Where to begin his search? He knew that going through the bars one by one would cost him precious time, not to mention it was dangerous, since his appearance was far too easily memorable.

Leaving the bedroom, he looked around to make sure none of the other servants is around. It was unlikely, considering the late – or early – hour, but the last thing he needed was having one of the morons cause a ruckus that the young earl was gone and probably in trouble. Indeed, he knew they weren't just ordinary servants, he had checked their backgrounds thoroughly and found some very interesting information, but all in all, they were more suited for house defence rather than for going out into unfamiliar territories. Sebastian himself was more flexible. He had to. His past as an assassin made him fortified, swift, ready for almost any situation.

He entered Ciel's study. He had an idea it wasn't unlikely that somehow, Ciel's disappearance was related to whatever he was researching ever since before Sebastian'd started working here. He did organise Ciel's desk before, so he knew some fragments and figured that if Ciel kept sticking his nose into dangerous matters, he had to get caught up in them sooner or later. Although, at that time, he figured he would be at Ciel's side to aid the young earl.

He flipped through some notebooks that were on Ciel's desk. Never mind the situation, it was almost funny; in the day and age of computers and tech, the earl preferred to write his findings on paper and it wasn't unusual for him to receive a letter. Not like Sebastian would mind; that way, it was easier for him and much harder for any snoopers to go through Ciel's notes.

Yes, he remembered correctly. Ciel was investigating kidnappings, and for some reason, he had been asked by the Queen herself to do so.

Sebastian sighed and took the liberty of reading the letter Ciel'd received. He didn't learn anything new, the letter was just urging Ciel to hurry up with the investigation. Well. That didn't help, and Sebastian didn't even know if he was on the right track.

Clenching his teeth, he grabbed his phone to call Lau. To his surprise, that cursed Chinese picked up right away, though it was so early in the morning.

 _"_ _Well, if it isn't the butler of the Phantomhive household. How can I help you?"_

Sebastian swallowed a retort that struggled to get out. "I hate to admit it, but I need your help."

 _"_ _Oh my, again?"_

"... Yes."

 _"_ _Well then, I'm listening."_

"... This is going to cost me, isn't it." The butler pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway. The earl's disappeared. I need you to give me fo- no, _three_ people to assist me with finding him."

 _"_ _What a situation. Well, I must admit, you surprised me. I thought for sure you'd never talk to me again."_

"Spare me the pointless blabber. I can't waste time. There are four bars, all of them open nonstop, and I believe the earl must've gone into one of them. He hasn't come back yet, something must've happened."

 _"_ _Okay, okay. The earl's disappeared due to your negligence, and now is in danger due to your negligence, and you have to ask me for help due to your negligence, because you lack resources and you can't afford more negligence and have the other servants leave the house. I get it. I get it."_

"... you're doing this on purpose, aren't you." Sebastian bit his lip shortly. "Listen," he said after that, "send the people, have them inform me about their findings, I'm going to have to go. The bars are-"

 _"_ _Don't bother, I know them,"_ Lau interrupted him. _"At least, if we're talking about Rose, King of Spades, Diamond and Knight's Watch. Quite high-class, even if I say so myself."_

"Oh, that's right. Your people run three of them, don't they? In that case, I'll be going to the last one. That's not yours, right? So... Keep me informed."

 _"_ _Hold on,"_ Lau's voice stopped him just when he was about to end the call. _"Don't you want to know the price for my help?"_

"Let's talk about that later." Sebastian ended the call and quickly made his way to his room. While changing into clothes that were less conspicuous than the butler's tailcoat, he wondered why it was that Lau named only the gay bars in the area. The butler thought for sure that Ciel's acquaintances – apart from Alois, perhaps – didn't know about his... preferences. Somehow, he felt rather disappointed, although he wasn't sure why. There was no logical reason for such an emotion, and yet, it bit him much harder than it should have.

 _Perhaps they've run into one another in one of the bars accidentally. That would make sense. Right?_

He messed up his hair a little and left the house in a rush. At some point, he was going to have to come up with an excuse for both the head of the household and his butler to be gone, but that could wait for the time being.

He took a cab and was in front of Knight's Watch within ten minutes. There was no need to waste any more time, and so he went inside without any hesitation. Despite the late – or early – hour, the bar was still very lively. Maybe a little too lively to Sebastian's liking.

The moment he entered the bar, he could feel several pairs of eyes on him. He knew he was one to catch anyone's eye one way or another, but an unpleasant chill down his spine from so many stares. It wasn't unusual for him to be ogled, yet he never felt such a strong _intent_. Walking over to the counter, he ordered a whiskey and ostentatiously ignored the barman winking at him.

Taking his drink, he went to lean onto the wall to be able to see everything that was happening in the whole hall. Just when he was about to take off and start searching for someone to talk with, he heard a voice. "Hey there, good-lookin'. Can I get you something?"

He turned that way to see who was talking to him. It was a rather average guy, nothing special about him at the first glance, except for his mildly Asian features, and he certainly didn't cause any stones to settle in Sebastian's gut, like it was whenever he had to talk with the earl; he was not unlikable, though. This man was about the same age as Sebastian, maybe a year or two younger, with short hazelnut hair and dark brown eyes. He was shorter and overall smaller than Sebastian, but not by much.

"Not really, I'm good at the moment," the raven raised his hand to show the glass he was holding. "I could get _you_ something, though?" he smiled, moving his eyebrows a bit.

"Ah, I knew it, you're the dangerous type," the young man chuckled and leaned on the wall next to Sebastian. "Looking for someone… in particular?" he added.

Sebastian thought about it shortly. The honest and truthful answer would be yes, but considering the situation, saying that so frankly might either turn out to be misleading, or to have the man leave, and Sebastian needed information. "I guess you could say that," he half-smiled eventually, glancing sideways to both see the man's reaction and to suggest subtly that there's a chance they might end up sleeping together; of course, only to increase the likelihood of finding useful information.

"That so? How about me, then? I'm fine with either," the man winked. Sebastian didn't say anything, he only shrugged his shoulders and took a sip to gain time.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. "Oh, do excuse me," he slipped into the polite way of speaking he got used to so quickly. Looking at the screen of his phone, he checked the text. There were no signs of Ciel in any of the remaining bars. "Damn," he sighed, then smiled apologetically at his companion. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I said I'm fine with either, but you seem busy, so I'll find someone else…" the brunette turned to leave.

"Wait," Sebastian reached his hand out to grab the other's forearm. "That was rude of me. I'm sorry. Let's try again?"

The man stopped and hesitated for a moment, then he turned to Sebastian again. The butler smiled and repeated what he was told moments ago: "Hey there, good-looking. Can I get you something?"

"Ah, actually, I don't drink alcohol."

"Why not? Some sort of medical condition?" Sebastian tilted his head.

"Not really, I just can't hold my liquor."

"Oh, I see." Sebastian smiled again, reaching out his hand and wrapping his arm around the other's waist boldly. "Not even a beer? Just one?"

The young man inhaled sharply. "… Maybe one, then."

"See, I knew it. Don't worry, I won't let you get too drunk." Sebastian dragged him to the bar and ordered a beer for his companion. "So, what do I call you?" he said after the bartender, slightly disappointed by Sebastian's lack of attention, served the beer and left them alone so he could serve another customer.

"I'm Chang. Well, it's my nickname around here."

"Nice to meet you, Chang." Sebastian raised his glass with a smile.

"And you are?" Chang leaned his head on his hands.

"Call me whatever you'd like," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Truth be told, I'm not here to find a partner tonight. I'm here for information… but," he wiggled his eyebrows, taking another sip, "if you tell me what I need to know, or otherwise help me find the info I need, I might consider seeing you again, if you're interested."

"Depending on what kind of information." Chang leaned on the counter, slightly disappointed, and eyed the still very lively club.

"I need to find someone. Since you're not a reckless drinker and are still mostly sober, maybe you've noticed him. He's about _this_ tall," he raised his hand shortly, showing Ciel's height nonchalantly, "has a strange, greyish teal shade of hair and looks sort of fragile, but is most likely an exclusive top." When he said that, he felt a small stab of guilt in his gut. Judging by just how bad a state Ciel was in after their night of shame, he was clearly not used to it, and even though it technically was not Sebastian's fault, he hated the taste of failure.

"Why are you looking for him?" Chang's eyes narrowed. "I don't see why I should tell you."

"Well, simply put, he was supposed to be home already." Sebastian made a worried expression of which only half was true.

"… you two are dating or something?"

"If we were, would I casually suggest I'm not against seeing you again?" Sebastian shook his head. "Not to mention, we're both tops."

"I don't know many guys who wouldn't happily spread their legs for you," Chang glanced at Sebastian and the butler felt a chill. No, this man was not able to make him excited, let alone interested. It was not revolting, but if he had to choose whether to sleep with Chang or not, he would definitely go for the latter option. "He isn't like that," he shook his head. Of course, a big lie, but he was just adding one more to the pile, so it didn't matter much.

"I did see a guy like that here," Chang nodded after a while of silence. "He left soon after he appeared, though. He used to come here more often, I think. He was not my type and we've never really spoken, but he _is_ eye-catching."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No…" Chang responded. "There was this guy who kept trying to get his attention for as long as I remember. They left together pretty early."

"… Who was it?"

"Who was who? The other guy? I only know him by his alias, like most guys here."

"Tell me at least what he looked like."

Chang chuckled. "I will, but only if you reward me, Mr. Incognito."

Sebastian turned to face him with a short, almost unnoticeable dangerous gleam in his eyes. "What kind of reward would you like, then?"

"At the very least, a kiss," Chang demanded, grinning.

 _This is the last thing I want to be doing right now,_ Sebastian thought as he set down his glass. "Okay, come here, then," he said and before Chang could say anything, he grabbed the other by the hips and yanked him closer, kissing Chang deeply while kneading his ass.

The kiss tasted of beer and it didn't make him feel any more interested.

When their lips parted, he simply let go of Chang and took his drink again. The other stood there perplexed, just blinking and trying to catch his breath. "… whoa," he said eventually, leaning onto the counter again to regain balance. "That was… _something._ "

"Of course it was." Sebastian looked at the whiskey he had left in the glass. He didn't feel like drinking any more of it, but he didn't like the taste of beer which lingered on his tongue, so he downed the rest in one go.

"I… for a while, I thought you weren't… never mind. You asked me to describe that guy, right?"

 _That's because I'm not. You were spot on, I don't belong here. But, the brat I was supposed to babysit has vanished off the face of Earth and it became my responsibility to make sure I find him, preferably still in one piece,_ Sebastian thought as he answered: "Please do."

"He's about as tall as you are, brown hair, dark eyes, and he's kind of… famous here for favouring cute-looking boys. Lot of people dislike him, he's an arrogant prick, if you ask me. He's quite good-looking, but there's something unsettling about him. Oh, and he has a scar on his lower lip and chin, and I have caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of his neck. I don't know what it was, it probably goes all the way down. Generally speaking, he seems like bad news."

The butler went silent for a while. "… Which way does the scar go?"

"Like this." Chang brushed his fingertip over his chin.

"Damn it." Sebastian cussed silently, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong? You know him?"

Sebastian nodded. "Most likely," he sighed. "I need to go, immediately."

"Okay…" Chang's disappointment was apparent. "Come see me if you find the time."

"Sure." _I'll be damned if I ever set my foot here again._ As quickly as possible, he left the Knight's Watch behind.

 _I'll be damned if I let that bastard have the young master._

 _I was the one to give him that scar._


	8. Caught

**Merry Xmas!**

 **Sorry it's so short, I wanted to put up an update as a gift to you guys. :)**

* * *

 **Caught**

A door opened with a click and Ciel looked up. The room he found himself in once most likely used to be a luxurious one, but at the moment, it was barely furnished. The only remnants of its past luxury were marble floor tiles and heavy velvet drapes covering the windows. The young earl didn't recognise this place, and he had no idea where in the city it was. When he woke up, he was lain down on the floor with wrists tied behind his back and in a metal cage in the middle of the room; he couldn't get to the windows to look outside. It felt terrible, although he wasn't showing how much he hated it. It very much reminded him of a dark stain on his past.

"Still so proud, eh?" the man who entered the room walked up to the cage, folding his arms on his chest.

"What's the deal with the cage?" Ciel frowned slightly.

"It's great, isn't it?" the man took out a knife. "Turn around so I can free your hands."

"Don't bother," Ciel's eyes gleamed dangerously. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to keep you." The man smiled and put the knife back. "You probably don't remember, but I have tried to get your attention many times, and was painfully rejected every time."

"Oh no, I remember. But I have said my part of the deal: I don't bottom," Ciel responded. "Back in the bar, I was surprised that you've changed your mind this time. However, apparently, you didn't. That's low," he gave a crooked smile. "I don't blame you, though. It's understandable to be willing to do anything to achieve what you want."

"I'm glad you get it. You in pain somewhere, by the way? I did try to be as careful as I could, but…"

"My head kind of hurts. I don't know what you used to knock me out, but I appreciate you didn't make me bleed." Ciel tilted his head from side to side, making a silent cracking sound with his neck. "I admit it was my own lack of awareness, but I didn't expect to be clobbered and dragged away. I assume you want to have your way with me, huh?"

"Well, you're not wrong. I'm still going to let you choose, though." The man smiled also and leaned forward, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Choose what?"

"To be my exclusively mine, or to be sold overseas. Take your pick." The man straightened up and took a step back, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. "If I can't have you, none from the little bottoming bitches constantly flocking around you will have you either."

"You _wouldn't_."

"You think so?" The man blew out a cloud of smoke towards Ciel.

"You can't. I'm not just anyone."

"I know, earl Phantomhive. I know that." A sly smirk spread across the man's face. "I know very well who you are. That's one of the reasons I want you. To have the Queen's watchdog as my bitch, it wouldn't take me long to make use of you in more ways than one."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ciel deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders. "Let me go, this is ridiculous."

"I'll let you think it over. Don't try to escape, it's futile." Waving his hand nonchalantly, the man turned to leave.

Once the door closed behind him, Ciel slowly sat on the floor. "Fuck," he muttered. This was definitely not one of the most pleasant situations he'd found himself in so far. Some guy whose real name or occupation he didn't know had him locked up and there was no way for him to free himself unharmed, be it his physical body or his pride. Of course, to get sold off would be far worse than the other option, and the man didn't seem to be someone who would lie about that.

Just a face wasn't enough. Although he knew a lot about people who would be able to make such a threat come true, he didn't know most of their faces. They were – mostly – existences hidden in shadows and it took him great lengths just to find out their lairs; their appearance was unknown to him and so, he had absolutely no idea who that selfish bastard actually was.

The worst part of this whole situation was, though, that if his servants managed to save him, Sebastian would surely give him a lengthy lecture about how right he was and that those one night stands could be really dangerous, lethal even, and there would be further consequences – getting tied up for the night being just one of them. So, no matter if he was going to be saved or not, he _was_ about to lose face.

Sebastian truly was a capable man. However, Ciel had his doubts as to whether his butler could find him, considering he had no idea where and with whom Ciel went. Either way, for the earl, the best thing to do at the moment was to stall for time, and, if possible, make sure he wouldn't have to leave that place so that it would be easier for his servants to track him down.

Ciel shifted a little. The bonds around his wrists were uncomfortable, and if he could, he would rip his arms off just so he would get rid of the terrible sensation of not feeling almost anything in his hands. The rope was too tight and he was slowly losing the ability to control his fingers.

Right. Okay. He hated it already. Even though the man was probably going to be sort of careful, so that he wouldn't injure Ciel – or at least not too seriously – he deliberately tied Ciel up in a way he knew would be painful, and that alone wasn't good at all; it was a sign he had more pain in stock for Ciel. And while the earl was not panicking, he knew he was pretty much fucked and had no way of getting out of this.

The door opened again. "So?" The man walked up to the cage. "What will you do?"

"Fine," the earl glared at him. "I'll let you do me."

"Great. Come here," the man took out the knife again.

Hesitantly, Ciel complied. His kidnapper reached behind him and carefully freed his hands, cutting the rope; immediately, the teenager took a step back. "You have other objectives than just plough my ass, right?" the earl asked, trying to bring back the feel in his hands. "What would those be?"

"I'll tell you after I tame you," the other laughed shortly. "Your claws are still a little too sharp, kitten."

Ciel snorted and just kept rubbing his hands together. "So, you plan on having me give in to you by fucking my brains out, huh." He gave his kidnapper a glance. "Lots of people have gone missing lately… are you behind that, by any chance?"

The man didn't respond. "Take those clothes off," he commanded. "It's not like you're going to need them, anyway."

Ciel sighed and slowly did so, cursing the other into the deepest pits of hell.


	9. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

"You look so fragile right now." Long bony fingers slowly wrapped around Ciel's throat, squeezing lightly. "Like a porcelain doll."

Ciel's eyes locked with his. "Have fun while you can, Rob."

"What- That's not my name," the man recoiled from the earl as if the teenager said something revolting.

"Well, you didn't tell me, so I decided I'd call you whatever." A small smirk curved Ciel's lips.

"I'm Benedict," the other growled, tilting Ciel's face up. "Don't you dare call me any other name… What's so funny?" he added angrily when Ciel chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. Just thought it was ironic."

"What? Why?"

"So Latin isn't your turf, then?"

"Not really, no." Benedict smiled darkly and started fixing the clothes Ciel was wearing. "This sure is, though."

"Did you _have_ to tie me up after having me wear a dress? Not only I look stupid, but my hands are getting numb." Ciel struggled in his bonds. "You have a really weird combo of fetishes, you know that?"

"I'll loosen the rope a little, then," he ignored the taunt at first, but decided to respond eventually: "I just like to see you uncomfortable. Besides, you haven't seen yourself, so you wouldn't know just how much the dress suits you."

"I'm guessing the lack of underwear is also just to cause me more discomfort?" Ciel got up shakily. He was wearing a very frilly dress with a short skirt, short enough for his butt to show even if he only slightly bent over. Turning his back to Benedict to get the bonds undone, he gritted his teeth; that douchebag had him wear high-heeled shoes, and the heels weren't exactly for beginners. While the shoes fit him perfectly, he had a hard time maintaining balance, and after only a short while in them, his feet hurt. He couldn't even kick them off, because they had straps tightened around his ankles.

"No, no," Benedict chuckled, untying Ciel's hands so that he could tie the rope again. "That's for easy access," his hand went up Ciel's skirt to squeeze his ass briefly. "Seriously, it would be a waste for you to be a top." Tightening the rope around Ciel's wrists again, he smiled, eyeing the teenager from head to toe. "This is the exact kind of getup you should wear all the time, you're great to look at."

Then, he pushed Ciel's back strongly. The earl stumbled and fell face-first on the floor, unable to affect the fall in any way. "You dick," he groaned, turning his head to look at Benedict; both his knees and one of his cheeks got scraped, and he felt lucky that nothing worse happened to him; he could have easily broken a bone like that. Benedict laughed and turned Ciel over, spreading the earl's legs. Fresh blood dribbled from Ciel's knee down his thigh, and Benedict licked it up, clutching the white legs tightly.

Ciel grunted in pain when he felt the other trail hard bites up his inner thigh towards his crotch. Each and every single one of them was going to leave a teeth mark, Ciel knew that, and he hated it, hated Benedict with every atom of his entire being.

"You're not alone here, are you?" a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Of course not. I simply don't want my lackeys to see the diamond while it's still in the rough." Benedict's fingers wrapped around Ciel's dick. "Until you give in to me completely, I'm not letting you see anyone but myself."

"I'm used to solitude," Ciel's lips curled in a slight smirk. "That's not going to work."

"You do have servants, right?" Benedict's finger forced its way into Ciel's back door dry, causing the earl to squirm.

"Yes, but they usually leave me alone when I'm in my office." Ciel paused, clenching his teeth. "Although," he said, welcoming the opportunity to distract himself from the unpleasant feeling, "I did get a butler for my birthday, and he sticks to me all the time."

"A butler? Is he the reason you stopped coming to the bar?" Benedict's finger went deeper, chuckling shortly when he saw Ciel's face tense in discomfort.

"Well, it's not easy to have fun with that guy tailing me." Ciel gritted his teeth when Benedict added another finger. "He's an able fellow, though- ow!" he yelped. "That hurts, be more careful, you—"

"Not going to. That would defeat the purpose." Benedict grinned. "Since I'm the first one to do this to you—"

"You're not," Ciel interrupted him. Not a wise move, he knew that, but he wanted to wipe that overconfident expression off that jerkoff's face.

"Ha?! I thought you said you don't bottom?" Benedict stopped, looming over Ciel.

"You're right, I usually don't," a smirk slowly spread across Ciel's face. "I had my overly loyal butler to do it."

"…" Benedict's expression darkened. He got up and grabbing Ciel's elbow, he hauled him over to the wall. There was another rope tied to a metal ring in the wall; Benedict tied Ciel's immobile wrists to it. The poor boy was barely standing, couldn't even lean on the wall properly. "What are you—"

"Silence." Benedict walked over to the wall and opened a cabinet that was nearby, taking out a device which Ciel, unfortunately, recognised. It was a vibrator with straps. Benedict poured a rich amount of lube over it and stepped to his prisoner.

"Ack-!" Ciel cried out when Benedict's hand pulled his ass cheeks apart and without any waiting or gentleness he shoved the vibrator inside in one go. Ciel's whole body jerked violently, and although his mouth was gaping and eyes were open wide, he refused to let any more sounds out. It hurt terribly, even with the lubricant. Benedict fastened the straps around Ciel's thighs and hips to prevent the vibrator from slipping or getting pushed out. Then, he switched it on.

"Hnnn!" Ciel shivered madly. It was on the lowest setting, but it sent a lot of different sensations to his brain; it was the first time for him to have something like that inside, he felt he was losing his mind. Blood rushed to his cheeks, and he attempted to turn towards Benedict.

The other walked up in front of Ciel and grabbed his chin. "Finally," he chuckled. "So desperate. This is the expression I wanted to see."

Ciel bared his teeth, fighting back tears of humiliation. "You're going to regret this."

"I don't think so," Benedict sat down in front of Ciel. "You're getting erect. How cute."

"You're… dead," Ciel shakily gasped, struggling helplessly in his bonds. "He'll… kill you."

"Come on, we're both a little too grown up for empty death threats," Benedict started taking his clothes off. "Who are you talking about?"

"If you really… know who I am, … you should also… know it's not… an empty threat," Ciel let out through his clenched teeth between gasps. "People kill for me… people die for me."

"I like how you dropped the tough front you had going on before." Benedict stood up and unbuckled his belt. "Who were you saying is going to kill me?" he repeated.

"My… butler," the earl gave a crooked smile. "The moment he… finds me, you're… gh!" he didn't get to finish; Benedict's hand grabbed Ciel's hair and yanked his head back.

"Hold onto your hope while you can," he smiled darkly, slowly stroking down his victim's pallid throat. "Nobody will ever find you here." He reached behind Ciel and increased the vibrations slightly, chuckling when he heard the earl whimper silently. "I'm going to watch you break and fall apart in my hands. We're going to have _so much_ fun…" Leaning forward, he sank his teeth into Ciel's marble skin to leave a mark, ignoring the boy's attempts to struggle. "Eventually," he continued as he unzipped the dress a bit, tugging the fabric down and exposing Ciel's chest, "you'll give in. You'll beg me to fuck you hard, happily spreading your legs for me, shaking your hips in ecstasy, addicted to my touch."

Listening to Benedict's words, Ciel went even redder in the face, gritting his teeth. "Never," he breathed out.

"We'll see about that," Benedict's lips brushed over Ciel's nipple, then clung to it strongly, eliciting another whimper from the earl's mouth. "I know well where to press to weaken your resolve. I have broken countless people, after all."

"What do you… mean?" Ciel looked at him, face twisted in pain as Benedict pulled his nipples hard. His feet were cramping and ached, the high heels were slowly becoming unbearable.

"You were right," Benedict licked his lips. "I am the one, as you put it, _behind the kidnappings_. My organization, apart from other business, sells sex slaves of superior quality. Prostituting them is passé and keeping them in good shape would be too costly, but we have good profits selling them off. I trained most of them myself." Benedict's eyes narrowed, as his thumb stroked Ciel's lower lip. "My personal record is six days. Children are so weak when it comes to pleasure."

The earl jerked his head away, his expression utterly disgusted. "You did that to kids, too?"

"Not as many, but yes," Benedict admitted without a hint of shame. "The price is fairly high."

"Bastard," Ciel's eyes gleamed with righteous anger. Benedict didn't say anything to that; his hand reached between Ciel's legs under the skirt, and he leered at the earl: "You're so wet down here, leaking all over yourself."

Ciel suppressed a moan and looked away. "Are you not going to beg me to stop?" warm breath tickled him in his ear. Ciel clenched his teeth stubbornly, glaring at the other.

Benedict suddenly paused, looking at his wristwatch. "Ah, shit," he let go of Ciel's penis. His hand went up, smearing the clear sticky liquid over Ciel's face. The other went back and turned the vibrations on maximum power, and he laughed when Ciel cried out loudly. "I have some things to do, so I'm going to leave you like this for now," he said, smirking as he watched the earl widen his tears-filled eyes in terror. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Enjoy yourself," he kissed Ciel's forehead lightly.

"You can't be… serious," Ciel gasped. "I can't stand… that long…"

"I'm sure you can," Benedict's expression was twisted in cruel amusement. "Maybe, if you beg me to, I might show mercy and tie you to the bed over there," he pointed to the opposite side of the room.

"L-Like hell," Ciel let out a shaky growl.

"You're going to keep standing, then," Benedict stepped back, and with his shirt still off and belt unbuckled, he left the room.

"… Shit," the earl watched the door close and cussed silently, leaning his shoulder on the wall. His legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Sebastian, you better… hurry up and find me," he breathed out through his clenched teeth. He hated being dependent on someone, and truth be told, he still wasn't entirely sure if he can trust Sebastian. There were too many questions still unanswered and Ciel doubted his butler's loyalty. Of course, he could easily see that Sebastian was dissatisfied with the job he'd been forced to do, and this would be a great opportunity for him to spread his wings and fly away into the night.

He stirred helplessly, attempting to find a position in which his feet wouldn't hurt so much. His short skirt was unpleasantly sticking to his dripping erection and he wanted to cum, but above that, he wanted to do so by Sebastian's hand. It was frustrating; he longed for Sebastian, very much so, but at the same he was fully aware that the raven was potentially lethal to him. At the moment, though, he was willing to die if that meant Sebastian would bring him the release he desperately wanted.

Gasping for air, he closed his eyes. For now, there was nothing he could do.


End file.
